After Her
by I'M FIRED
Summary: sonic is in trouble can amy help him or can rouge and knuckles get in in time meanwhile cream comes by tail's house but to tails suprise she brought shadow with her whats going to happen on todays After Her
1. a hard night

**After her **

This one shows how tails is doing after she died on sonic x it was very sad this one will show how he got over it and moved on but she will still be with him always. And for those of you who don't watch the anime Cosmo was tail's girlfriend in the last season but he didn't admit it until the last episode were she died and because of her everyone lived happily ever after except tails but sonic gave him a seed one of a billion that shot out of Cosmo as tails shot her with the sonic cannon with shadow and sonic (she told him to).

* * *

"No no don't leave me NO!" tails yelled out as he jumped out of bed all sweaty and confused "tails are you ok" sonic said "you were screaming in your sleep" tails was living with sonic in mobius ever since that day when Cosmo died "oh sonic why did she have to go" tails said with tears in his eyes "why Cosmo why did you leave me why" "she did it to save you and everyone else in the universe" sonic said softly "you might want to go to bed tomorrow we going to hunt down eggman" "ok" tails laid back down in the guest bed at sonic's house he looked out the window expecting to see her but she wasn't there a tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes and four words slipped out of his mouth "I love you Cosmo" he turned around and went to bed.

The next day Tails got up and he looked at his clock it was 8:00 "_sonic must of left without me_" he thought he got up and went into the kitchen and there was a note on the microwave "there's breakfast in the microwave for you, oh and amy said she would come help me you need your rest after you know what happened" the note said, tails knew all to well what sonic was talking about he turned on the microwave and sat down.

After he ate breakfast he heard someone knocking at the door he got up and walked down the hall he answered it "hey how are you doing since Cosmo well you know" knuckles said tails noticed that he was getting allot nicer ever since he started dating rouge "ok I guess " tails said in return "you want to come in and why aren't you guarding the master emerald" "well rouge said she would help so I let her guard it" knuckles said "and I have a few more minutes left and since your not doing anything you want to try and catch up to sonic and Amy" "sure why not I have nothing better to do".

After gathering a few things tails left tails locking the door as they set off to angel island . When they got there it looked like everything bad hit the island at once they got up to alter emerald knuckles found rouge lying on the ground "ROUGE" knuckles yelled out he ran over and picked her up "tails I'm going to take her to the hospital" Knuckles said "ok I'll go home and work on my inventions" tails said "come you can come me with me if you want" knuckles said "ok" tails said tails flew off and knuckles started gliding with rouge in his hands still unconscious.

"She'll be all right she sustained minor injuries to her head and wings and she'll still be able to fly she is awake now if you want to see her" the doctor said "thanks doc " knuckles said knuckles and tails got up and went into her room "hi knucky sorry about the emerald though eggy hit when I least excepted it " she said "was this after you tried to steal it" knuckles said "so you brought tails with you" rouge said "let me guess you were going to leave me there with the big green emerald and run off and catch up with speedy" "well you didn't know is that I can shrink the master emerald as small as a chaos emerald so it makes it easier to carry" knuckles said "I guess he took the chaos emeralds too didn't he" "not all of them" rouge said "but he doesn't know that, I swiped some fake emeralds from those meterex guys he only got away with four of them I was able to switch the real ones with fake ones "you know it' getting late come on you two lets see if she can come home" tails said " oh knuckles" rouge said "eggman landed on your house" "WHAT!!!!" knuckle yelled out ""um you could stay at sonic's house" tails said "until you can build you a new one he'll be gone all week" "ok then its getting late we better go then".

"Well this is were speedy lives I thought it would be bigger" rouge said while looking around the living room "well knuckles you can take my room and rouge you can takes sonic" tails said " then were will you sleep" knuckle said "on the fold out couch" tails said he then pulled out the bed.

* * *

Well so far this is my longest chapter out of all my books what if has been dellade because I'm working on several different books (mostly because I'm too lazy too write it) and a new chapter of this might not come out till next month and can you believe I did all of this in one days. This one is redone because I got a review that said it needed it so I redid it. 


	2. alone again

You know this is my second fic and I've already decided how to end it but I don't know how many chapters there will be and if you want to know how I end it just e-mail me.

* * *

Tails woke up to an empty house again, he went into the kitchen to find yet another note on the table "tails we woke up early to go to angel island and start cleaning up will be back later in the day" the note said _"well I guess its more alone time for me"_ he thought.

Tails was at his workshop working on his invention when he heard a knock on the door he walked over to the door covered in oil and opened the door "Hi Tails" a small cheery voice said "hi cream what are you doing here" Tails said "well Amy is gone with Sonic and my mom is at the store I decided to come here" Cream said "chao chao chao" Cheese said while flying around Cream "oh and I also got a present for" Cream said bringing out a large box "its special I found it while walking in the forest with my mama one day" Cream said "I better go now I don't want mama to be worried bye Tails" "bye Cream thanks for the present" Tails said closing the door behind him he walked in setting the present beside the plant that grew from the seed that Sonic gave him the night that Cosmo died, he opened it to reveal a chao egg Tail's face lit up, Cosmo always liked the chao's he has been looking for one ever since he got back to his planet but he never found one.

He was almost finished with his invention "alright just a few more adjustments and there done" he said to him self he look out over at the egg and plant he smirked sadly as they reminded him of Cosmo "I did it Cosmo" he said as if she was standing right beside him he then looked at the clock and saw it was getting late so he grabbed his plant and the egg Cream gave him and he flew home.

When he got there he set the plant on his bedside table seeing Knuckles was sleeping on the couch and sat the egg in the corner on a stand especially made for chao eggs that made himself, "_is should move back into my place when knuckle and Rouge get angel island all fixed up or at least till they can live in it"_ he thought, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I always thought Tails should have a chao and the egg will not hatch till Cosmo's child is out of its pod 


	3. the return

A little advise for the people how write stories Never ever ever write two stories at once its driving me crazy. I'm going maaaaaaaaaaaad well here is the story.

* * *

Tails woke up the next morning Knuckles and Rouge weren't there Tails guessed they left for angel island, he left for his workshop to test his invention when he walked through the door and looked at the stands were it was suppose to stand but it was gone "oh no its gone were could it be" he yelled out he looked every where but all he found was a note that was laying in the place of the machine "dear Tails you have created an invention that could help me take over this world and finally get rid of that wretched hedgehog –signed eggman" "oh no eggman" Tails said he ran out the door toward angel island.

"KNCKLES, EGGMAN HAS MY INVENTION" tails yelled knuckles and rouge stopped what there doing "well that doesn't happen often" Knuckles said "what does it do" he picked up a couple of bricks and placed on a another stack of bricks "it recreates things of your memories" Tails said "Tails you shouldn't be playing god messing with life and death will get you killed" Knuckles said "it doesn't bring people back to life it creates them on how you remember them in a hologram it doesn't make them live" Tails said "but with a couple of adjustments and an extremely high power source which not even 3 planet eggs have enough energy and how will he get that much energy "the looked up at alter emerald "the chaos emeralds" Tails said just loud enough

"what's going on" a mysterious figure said pushing himself off the ground "where am I" he looked around "_this place seems familiar"_ he saw a young rabbit walk through the thick wood with a chao with a bowtie "cream" he said "huh" Cream said looking over in the direction of the strange figure "SHADOW!" she yelled out

* * *

Shadow is back hahaha you know the sonic x anime never had a series finale which means there's a chance that my story will quickly become oneshot well id rather have oneshot than no Sonic x. 


	4. pyramid

I deleted all my stories but this one so I have more time to right this one and now a long awaited chapter four is now up

Knuckles ran as fast as he could but Rouge still outmatched him "are you sure you don't want me to fly you over there" Rouge said "no" Knuckles said he didn't like admitting he needed help "ok then" Rouge said "your loss" "oh yeah" Knuckles said "you try running here" "fine" Rouge said flying past him and by the pyramid it didn't take long for Knuckles to finally get there "alright were here now what" Rouge said "we find an entrance" Knuckles replied.

Tails didn't have much to do he didn't have any other projects "_what is there to do there has to be something" _Tails thought.

"C'mon shadow" Cream said "chao chao" Cheese said "I still don't get it" shadow said "how did I end up here" "that's why were going to see Tails" Cream walked up to a house and knocked on it.

Tails heard a knock he got off the couch and walked over to open the door "hello" Tails said halfway opening the door afraid that eggman won't figure out how to use his invention "Tails" Cream said "look who we found" Tails opened the door all the way "SHADOW".

"C'mon Amy" Sonic said "I'm coming I'm coming" Amy yelled out. Sonic was inside the pyramid running around in circles what Sonic thought but eggman designed it like that so he could attack when it was convenient for him (when Sonic was tired out) but Sonic finally stopped "were running in circles" Sonic said about the third time around "ok then what do we do" Amy said "knowing egghead he'll probably get bored if we just sit here "Sonic said

4 minutes later

"You incompetent hedgehog" eggman yelled "you where suppose to run till you get tired but I will still get you" he turned on his machine a giant robot with a hammer in one hand and a spring loaded hand on the other side "ya right" Sonic said "still can't catch me" "I can't but two of me can" eggman said he brought out Tails invention "bahahaha" he laughed he pressed the button one popped up on the other side of Sonic and Amy "yes two of us will" eggman2 said " he obeys my every command" eggman said "and now its time for you to die" "oh no SONIC" Amy yelled.

Nice point to stop don't ya think mwahaha you have to wait for next update to know what happens


	5. good news and bad news

They announced the new season of Sonic x so yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay :) and this shall become a true fan fiction instead of a fan speculation :( and i will continue :D especaily if it skips the part I'm talking about :)


End file.
